Together
by ShipsbyNoa
Summary: Set in 1x10: Koriand'r Dick races to Angela's house to stop Kory from hurting Rachel, but what he finds once there, is just how complicated his feelings for the gang have become, despite his best efforts. Now he's faced with the consequences and how to accept this new path he's on with his found family, once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this before the episode aired, so it's more of a trailer fic AU.

* * *

Raven's scream curdles his blood as he scrambles out of the truck, without sparing a glance at his friend shouting after him about being careful. He skids in, in time to break Gar's fall as Kory flings him like a rag doll through the air. They break wall and crash to the floor in a heap, and now she's heading towards Rachel whose huddling by the fire place with Angela holding her.

"Kory, it's me – Rae – Rachel." She cries.

Dick shakes his head and presses his palms into the floor to push himself up. "Kory, wait," he calls.

She snaps her head to him and her eyes are ablaze with green fire. "Kory, I know you're in there – whatever," he says breathlessly, finally getting back on his feet. "Whatever you were sent here for. I know things are different now. You love Rachel, you want to protect her."

Rachel slowly stands and begins moving against the wall towards Gar as he ushers her towards him. Kory catches the movement in her periphery and her skin turns to fire as she readies to blast both kids.

"Kory, look at me," Dick yells, turning her blast towards him.

Donna leaps through the air, taking Dick down to the floor with her as the fire blazes above their heads. "I thought you said she'd listen to you?" She quips. "Wait in the car, my ass,"

"She's not herself." Dick breathes out, doing a quick search of the room and finding Gar in front of Rachel. "Gar, get her out of here."

"Incoming," Donna grunts, pushing herself off the floor to attack Kory as she rages forward. The two women grab each other by the shoulders, elbows locked, and Kory throws her head forward, crashing it against Donna's.

Donna stumbles back, but before she has time to recover, Kory is lifting her off the ground and flinging her over the couch. "Dick, some help," She says, pulling herself up, but Dick is hesitant to move, usually striking first is his MO but Kory is no villain, even though she's a threat. He moves as she turns her back on him to double down on his best friend and hugs her from behind. The two wrestle.

Gar and Rachel move around the raucous and split for the door with Angela behind them.

"Put her down," Donna demands.

"I can get through to her." Dick says with exasperation, and determination, losing his grip as she thrashes. "Kory,"

She responds in her language, and her eyes fill with fire once more.

She stamps on his foot and throws her elbow back into his ribs, and still he shows restraint, only blocking her, rather than hitting back. Restraint is not in Dick's repertoire either, but this is Kory, he can't hurt her, or bear the thought of someone else hurting her. Even as she opens her fists with balls of fire flickering, aiming at him.

He calls her name and for a split second he sees her see him. It's the delicate twist of her features, as though she's waking up, trying to recognize her surroundings.

"Donna, no," Dick says as she runs in front of him, unleashing the lasso. It takes a life of its own, flicking out and snaking around her wrist. Kory yanks it but it and Donna lift her and throw her to the ground.

Her crash is met with stunned silence. Donna is panting, and when Gar rushes in to check, he is panting, everyone is, but Dick is still, as still as Kory is, and he can't move, even as Gar runs to her side.

"Kory,"

"Rachel," Dick says, looking at the door streaming tiny light.

"She's OK." Gar replies. "Kory," he taps her face.

Dick's heart is thumping, not because he thinks she's dead. It's thumping because Kory will be herself again and she'll see him, and what she's done, and he doesn't know how he'll walk her back to where they were. She's the one who knows how to make a pep talk look like an ass ripping or relentless tease when it's really a 'chin up' speech. In the first instance, you don't know if you should be offended or in tears and then it sinks in, and you kind of feel better, like a badass even.

Kory groans, and flutters her eyes open, blinking hard as though light is greeting them for the first time. "Gar?"

"Yeah," there's relief in Gar's laugh, and he turns to Dick, almost in a way of reassurance. It's her. Our Kory's back.

Kory shoots up, glancing around at the chaos in front of her, and when her eyes finally settle on Dick, there's something in them that he can't quite make out, but he knows it's for him only. He doesn't know if that a good thing or not considering the last time they'd seen each other, he was abandoning them again. "Rachel," She whispers.

"She's OK." Dick says, and it's all he can offer right now. He doesn't know if he should be angry, afraid or sorry first and he has no idea how she feels about him, or Rachel for that fact. His mess ups alone are of the royal variety, and piling.

"Oh," Kory cries. "Oh, I," she rushes her hands over her face. "I have to – I can't stay here."

Gar stands with her, but she won't take his hand, and she won't look at the boy, or him. "Kory," Dick says as she passes him, and he knows its a weak attempt because his voice cracks above a whisper. His knees are jittery, his fists clenched almost as tight as his chest and his brain is tangling itself in excuses and self-hate.

"No," Kory says. "I have to go." And with that, she's out the door.

Gar is a little stunned, but then he settles on Donna. "You're her, aren't you?" he's fangirling again, shamelessly, and time-wise, inappropriately.

"Gar," Dick says. "Stay with Rachel, I'm going after her." He moves to the door.

"I'm going with you," Donna says, and Dick stops to look at her. "Nuh-uh, bird boy, I'm coming with."

"I can take care of myself," Dick reasons, but the right words still refuse to form, and it makes him nervous. What will he say to Kory when he does catch up with her and can he it say it in front of Donna? Can he say it in front of Kory?

"Your 'friend' is not herself." Donna scowls at him, giving him the 'older, smarter, prettier, dumb-dumb.'

He frowns at her, but doesn't challenge her emphasis on friend, not right now. He has to move, he can do that, he can still move, and his body wants to go wherever Kory is.

"Let's go," Donna pushes past him and heads out.

He doesn't know where Kory's going, he only knows someone should and has to be with her right now. She's been a blank canvas ever since he met her and now it seems all the colors and images are coming in at once. When they climb into the truck with Donna driving, he can see her way up on the dirt road, in the construction truck they'd pulled up next to. Relief flushes through him, followed by dread because he's already feeling vulnerable - this he is not so good at.

"Are you sure about this?" Donna asks, but he doesn't respond.

His stomach is in knots. He never should have left them, again. He should've made sure they were alright, he should've made sure Rachel was safe with his own eyes, and Kory was – he could've helped her figure out who she was – but he – he feared how quickly and easily he was becoming attached to them. He hadn't had a family since the circus. He went from care to the Wayne manor, and neither were particularly warm, they were just pit stops anyway, a delay of the inevitable loneliness that was his fate.

Clay loved him, and he sometimes entertained an alternate reality where he stayed with Mr. Strong and had a wonderfully fulfilling, loving, and normal life, but it always left a bitter taste in his mouth. It was a reminder of something else he lost, and he didn't want to lose anymore.

Dick frowns as they pull up outside an abandoned industrial building. How does she know this place? He thinks. He climbs out of the car and is on her heel as she approaches the rusted doors. "Kory," He says with regret.

"Stay back," She clutches her head, and it takes everything in him not to go to her side. It subsides, and her shoulders fall from her ears. "What did I do?"

"It wasn't your fault," Dick starts. "We'll figure it out, together."

"You've said that before," Kory turns to face him, and he clamps his mouth shut. "Didn't turn out to be true – did it?"

His skin feels tight all of a sudden, and he shifts hoping to distract himself from how difficult he's finding it to breathe. How uncomfortable he is standing in front of this powerful, beautiful, confused woman with his sorry ass. "I know, but,"

"What do you know, Dick?" She crosses her arms.

Dick locks eyes with her, purses his lips before speaking again. "I shouldn't have left you to deal with all of this on your own," Because he spent the night before he left with her, listening to her toss and turn, and mumble - and he knew, but fear.

"But you did," She swallows. "You abandoned, Rachel. How could you do that? You had to know she wasn't completely safe, with those powers, she'd never really be safe, but you left anyway,"

He hates how beaten she looks, how tired and afraid is warring for her attention. How she's struggling to hold onto some form of the reality she lived in when she was Kory Anders, the amnesiac. "It was selfish, I know, but I'm here now,"

"That doesn't mean anything right now," She says.

Dick looks down at his boots and takes a breath. "I thought I needed time away to figure things out, find out who I was without Robin, without the suit," He clears his throat and glances up at her, but she isn't looking at him, he probably makes her sick. He feels like a pile of shit right now. "but I realize now that what I need is – all of you. I mean, I knew that before, I think," he digs his weight into the heels of his feet. "and uh, with me and you – it was good, maybe too good – and I didn't think it was a good idea to get you wrapped up in my fucked-up shit," he swallowed. "I'm not used to needing anyone, Kory, or being needed outside of necessity, and with Rachel, yeah, it started out that way – and then you and Gar got pulled in – and I told myself it was temporary – get Rachel to safety and go back to normal."

Kory is finally looking at him, and he finds he's more afraid now than he was when she refused to.

"I hurt you." He swallows the hard lump in his throat, barely getting the words out. "I'm sorry."

She shrugs nonchalantly. "You – didn't."

But maybe he knows her a little better now, which he regrets because he realizes he's hurt himself, too. "I'm still sorry for leaving, it was shitty. I left you to protect them on your own, but you had your own stuff. I should've been here in case _you_ needed me."

Donna slowly walks up behind Dick, but he's grateful for her silence.

Kory's tongue flicks out over her teeth. "I could've killed her."

Feeling a little safer to close the distance, Dick takes a step forward. "But you didn't,"

"I was close, I hurt you, and Gar, and," She looks at Donna. "your 'friend'."

Dick wants to smirk at "friend" but first thing's first. "You're getting your memories back," He says. "It was a reaction. You love Rachel, and Gar. I know you do."

Kory pulls her coat together, as though she's trying to protect herself, maybe from him and what he's saying but she's pulling away and he doesn't like the way it feels. "I should go. I need to go and get as far away from here and her as possible."

He slips his hands into his pocket. "You could do that, but as an expert on running away from shit, it isn't sustainable, and it – it hurts the people who care about you."

She looks at him, long and hard, and he doesn't waver even as she threatens to burn a hole in him. He keeps his eyes connected to hers and decides he will for as long as she needs to believe him. Her face softens, finally, and he breathes.

"Besides," He smiles. "Rachel and Gar would follow you anywhere."

There's a tiny smile, almost hidden behind the worry etching on her face. "What if I hurt her, or lose control again?"

Dick closes the gap between them, he wants to hold her and kiss her forehead. He wants to promise her he'll take care of everything and tuck her in his arms until she believes in him again. "You won't, because I'll be here this time,"

"Oh, you're going to stop me, Dick Grayson?" She smiles. It's her first. His heart un-clenches.

"I'll keep you and Rachel safe." Dick braves it and reaches up, brushing her hair away from her face. It feels good to touch her.

She drops her gaze. "I can't face her."

"Rachel knows more than anyone what it's like to lose control, but us, together, that's what makes us stronger. A team." Dick dips his head to find her beautiful green eyes. "Kory, I promise you, I'm not going anywhere, ever again."

"I can't make order to anything," Kory turns to the rusted doors. "I think the answers are in here," she turns back to him. "I have to go inside."

There is hope in her eyes when she looks at him. She won't ask, but he knows she needs him, and he knows he can't go on the way he was if he's going to be the kind of guy who deserves her, them.

Being angry is easy, feeling hateful is easier – with Bruce, he learned how to fight the world, how to attack fear and exact justice. He's strong, stronger than he ever imagined he could be, smarter and sharper than most, and way beyond his peers. The skills he gained living in that manor took years to perfect and he thought nothing else would ever be that hard, but this was hard. This was the hardest. Letting go, and letting everything in.

Now when he fought the world, it would be because he had people in it, he actually gave a fuck about. It was all new to him, caring instead of pretending not to care. "Whatever it is. I'm with you." Dick says. "Together, remember?"

Kory sighs, and nods. "Together,"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I wrote another one-shot in Kory's POV, so I'll probably just add it to this instead posting separately.


	2. Koriand'r

The doors swing open and all Kory sees is space, so much space, and puddles, and metal. She can smell rust, dirt and there's mold in the air, too, but something is pulling her there, more than a memory and she needs answers. She deserves an explanation to help her understand why she would ever try to kill a girl she has grown to love.

The hairs on her body sway, and she feels like she might be floating. The energy has changed somewhere in the nothingness, it's a little thicker and she can feel a presence besides the two with her. It's warm and electric, alive, and beating with power, and she responds, moving in its direction.

A purple light washes over her, scanning her from head to toe, and it feels familiar, comforting even. The air shifts again, a gentle breeze taking off in her hair, and there it is in front of her, the call, in the form of a ship big enough to home a small colony.  
"This ship," Kory breathes, glancing at Dick. "I know it, it's mine."

"Koriand'r," a voice echoes, and she responds without hesitating. "Xhal," on her tongue, it feels like an exotic fruit she's tasting for the first time and it's exhilarating. Her fingers ghost her lips as though she can capture and keep it there.

A loud clank sounds and an opening is revealed, slowly lowering in front of her. She doesn't hesitate, she knows who she is, is hidden somewhere on this ship. Her ship. She drags her fingers along the cold intricately designed surface and is filled with a rush of tangled images and lights, and in those lights, faces. Among them, a face like hers, almost exactly, only with different hair and eyes.

Her skin climbs back on her bones and she lets the memory go with the stream of other incoming colors, faces, places and words. She presses on, moving further in, and she can see herself all over the ship. She's been up and down these halls, between these walls more times than she can count, it's a haven, that much she knows, even now it's the safest she's ever felt.

Kory walks towards the cockpit and the doors open. Her mind explodes with flashes of living, breathing galaxies, nebulae, changing in shape, size and color, and constellations mapped across the skies. A tear wets her cheek as other planets race by her mind's eye, stars exploding, rubble and streams of green and pinkish light dancing across the black pool of space. Kory knows space. She knows space intimately and it knows of her, too.

She leans against the piloting chair and touches it gently. The broken pieces of her mind begin to shift and change shape and she tries to keep up, make sense of it but she can't be sure of what order to put it all in. She was travelling in space, she reasons, something, anything could've hit her ship and sent it spiraling into Earth's atmosphere. Now she knew there was such a thing as space weather, it would explain the chaos she was seeing every time she thought about being on the ship.

"Kory," Dick calls. "Kory."

Kory clears her throat. "I'm here," she walks back into the belly of the ship, watching Dick as he enters with his friend, and it's the first time she realizes how different she is from him, from all of them and how that might change everything.  
"Gotta admit," the dark-haired girl says. "I'm impressed." She points a thumb at herself. "Donna, by the way."

Dick is like a kid in a toy store, touching everything he encounters, picking it up and examining with fascination. "How could you forget something like this?" His voice is even, and she snorts involuntarily at how neutral he seems about being on a ship for the first time, much like his friend.

"I'm from a planet called Tamaran," She says it as it comes, barely having time to process it before it's leaving her.

"Anything else coming back?" Dick says.

"There are images in my head, but they're moving too fast," she kneads her fingers into the side of her skull. "I remember coming to Earth in this ship," Kory glances at the console and approaches. "I remember standing at this console." She spins on her heel as another flash hits her in her ribs, and her body clenches in anticipation of another blow.

***  
A man, a giant has her tiny body in his hands, squeezing her, but she isn't afraid. She knows this man. She trusts him. Kory propels herself out of his grasp and lands firmly on her feet. He smiles daringly, and then she lurches for him with a roar and green fire in her eyes. They exchange blows and she blocks each one. She feels the power of his beastly man, but she also feels her own growing. Kory leaps into the air, and she feels like she's flying before she flips and lands squarely on his shoulders, cracking him in the head with her elbow until he falls to his knees.

Another memory hurries in behind and she hears a woman's voice. "Koriand'r." it's full of love, and loss and fear. Her heart swells at the sound because she thinks she may know it. Mother."I thought you were dead."

Words seem to bubble up to the surface, their meanings following behind, but it feels empty. She knows but she doesn't feel, it's as though she is witnessing someone else's life. Home isn't in her bones, and she thinks it may be because she's been on Earth too long with these people. Gar's laugh is grounding, Rachel's heart and Dick's voice, they've held her from drifting too far away on a cloud she may lose herself on.

"Kory," Dick's voice is among all the other voices, but it's closer.

Her mind turns blank, empty spaces in her memory turn black and she loses it all. "I know it's in here," she cries. "I feel it." Dick's voice comes into the darkness and she opens her eyes to find him holding her shoulders. His eyes are soft and searching, and he relaxes when she speaks. "I feel it."

"You are Tamaran's best hope." The woman's voice, who she believes may be her mother, speaks again. "Our only hope."  
***

"Kory, look at me," Dick begs. One hand remains on her shoulder, but the other is cradling her face. "Hey,"

Kory breathes in deep and she's back on the ship, in the now, and It's just her and Dick. "I'm OK."

"You don't look OK," he says with a hint of panic in his voice. "Did you remember something else?"

"I don't know," Kory holds his hand on her face and gently peels it away. She is in sensory overload, and his touch is not helping. "I'm not sure of anything," she looks around and finds no Donna. "Where's your friend?"

"Being nosy," he says, huffing through his nose.

Kory swallows and pulls away from him, putting distance between them. "Nothing makes sense," she leans against the console.

"Tell me," Dick leans against it too. He's ready to listen. He wants to know.

"I don't know what I'm seeing or feeling. There are all these flashes, but I -," Kory pauses. "I don't know how I lost my memory, it wasn't here on this ship because I was searching for Rachel. It had to have happened after I got here." She sighs. "I was closing in on Rachel's location, what if, what if Adamson's people – maybe they got to me somehow, some way and wiped me clean." Kory looks up at Dick. "I don't know, just, something about being in that asylum felt familiar. Being that hurt that way."

Dick stills, mauls it over and his jaw tightens. "It's possible," he says. "Though I think he might have mentioned it just to gloat. When I showed up at his, he knew who I was and wanted me know." Dick leans closer. "Hey. We're going to figure this out."

"You came after me," Kory's tone is questioning, she knows she'll need him, all of them if she's going to work through this heaping pile of mess inside of her. She promised herself she would wait, but he is right there, and she doesn't know if they'll ever get this time again. She can't do this alone.

Dick holds her gaze. "Yeah, I did."

"After I," she takes it back, swallows the words, the reminder she hurt Rachel. "Why?"

Dick lifts a shoulder, and she expects an excuse, some kind of deflection. "You know why," he sighs. "Besides, I trust you. I know you would never willingly hurt Rachel. I don't know about Kory before, but I know who you are now."

Kory gestures to her ship. "And all of this,"

He snorts, and the tension is broken. "Don't punch me, but," he scratches his neck. "this is almost the least surprising thing about you. It's the most interesting, but,"

"Oh really," Kory crosses her arms. "Then what is the most surprising thing about me, Dick Grayson?"

Dick's smile shrinks a little, and he takes his time to thinking about it. He shrugs. "You and me," he says after a long pause and his eyes fall away then.

In that moment Kory wonders if one of her powers allows her to read minds because she is sure what she is hearing is, he's a lost cause who doesn't deserve to be happy, or at peace. "Dick,"

"I think we both know out of the two of us, I'm the fucked up one. You just happen to be from another planet."

Kory clamps her mouth shut when Dick's friend re-enters the room, approaching the console with a book in her hands, one she knows as soon as she touches it. "This book is the only thing in here that looks old."

Kory studies it as Donna places it down and runs her fingers over the shapes. "It's called Ghoul-ren-desdai, death of worlds," Kory is hearing it for the first time as she says it, but she feels the power of its truth. She opens it and then touches the console and a projection of a planet engulfed in flames appears in front of them. She knows this feeling, of dread and fear and anger. "We're looking at a future projection, Tamaran burning, unless Rachel dies my world will," even saying those words turns her stomach into a fist.

"And how does Rachel do that?" Dick swallows.

"She doesn't," Kory breathes out. "Someone from somewhere else,"

"Another planet," Donna says.

"No, another dimension," She feels an urgency in the pit of her stomach trying to drag her into action. "He came here along ago, destroyed a world," she frowns, processing and translating at the same time as her memories of the prophecy continue to invade. She's filled with guilt and regret, and voices she knows she should recognize fight in the back of her mind.  
***

"I am ready," a woman's voice, lighter than the one she heard before speaks.

"You are not," the familiar, maternal voice replies. "Koriand'r is best suited to this mission. She is the best Tamaran has. It is hers."

"Damn you," the woman says in their language.  
***

"But he was banished somehow, but I don't know, this could all be wrong," muscle memory has her tapping another sequence and a large ape-like being appears. "This being was summoned to Earth to conceive a daughter."

"Rachel," Dick says.

"Her father, Trigon," his name is bitter on her tongue, black, and hot. "He was pulled back to his home and imprisoned, but she is the doorway that he can walk through, the anchor that will keep him here this time. Earth will be the first planet he'll cover in his darkness, but eventually, everything, all worlds, my world will burn." And her skin grows hot at the thought, she doesn't even remember who she's saving back home, but the need grows stronger, yet she wants to save Rachel, too.

***  
Kory looks down at her clothes as they change, elongating to her ankles and turning to a deeper purple. She wears a sentimental, unfamiliar trinket on her head, a crown, but shaped like a tree with several branches. She's fitted with a gold plate of jewellery that covers her shoulders and clavicle, with red gems lined along the neck line. Her feet are bare, and she is stood outside double doors, the height of a building. She feels anticipation for her arrival and when the doors crack open, she is met with hundreds of faces. They are all draped in richly textured fabrics, in bright colors and soft flowing finishes, jewellery is worn around their heads, ankles, necks, and draped around their shoulders. It glitters, shimmers and shines as she walks and they part, creating an aisle for her to walk in.

They bow. At her?

"Hold on," Donna moves into Kory's space and she is drawn back into reality. The woman reaches for the book and turns the page. "We may have a more immediate problem," she points to the beast leaving his dimension to enter theirs. "This is Rachel's father," her finger drifts along the page to the small girl, caped. "This is Rachel," and then to the bigger person. "Who is this?"

"Rachel's mother," Dick answers.

"They look cozy,"

Angela's face comes up on the projector and Kory's heart sinks. She's left Rachel, worse still, Gar with a devil worshiper. Angela would have no reason to hurt Rachel, she would manipulate as she'd done all of them from the asylum, but Gar, he would be a threat.

"It's a family affair."

"Gar," Dick and Kory say in unison.

"Fuck," Dick clenches his fists.

"You're not so bad, red. What do you say, we put an end to this shit before it has a chance to start?" Donna says with a smile, and Kory nods as the girl moves to the door. Dick follows, but Kory's feet won't move. She doesn't know if she can do what she was sent to do, because she isn't the woman who left Tamaran, and because she loves the girl she's supposed to stop. Dick pauses as though he feels her absence and turns back. "Kory, what is it?"

Kory shakes her head. "I need this to stop so I can do what I do, so I can help them. But everything just keeps coming," their eyes meet and he moves closer to her, close enough to feel.

Dick touches her arm, sliding down to her hand. "It's already yours. Trust it. Let it come. That's how you get it to stop. OK?" He smiles. "You got this. You left your home to save it, came here to save mine. That's fucking insane, and awesome." Dick dips his head as her eyes drop, and pulls her gaze back to him. "Kory, I don't know who you were on your planet, but I do know, you wouldn't be here if you weren't the best."

Kory nods.

He cups the back of her neck and draws her close, capturing her mouth, and their fingers entwine. It's brief but tender and when she pulls away, he's smiling, just for her, it's an 'everything is going to be OK' smile. She needs it, and she's grateful for him, but now he's smirking. "What?"

"Koriand'r," Dick's smile widens. "Suits you."

This is where she would roll her eyes at him, but she can't, because her heart is doing things too big to multitask.

"We can do this." Dick says in all seriousness. "We're going to save Rachel and get Gar out of there. Together."

Kory nods and kisses him again, and he responds eagerly, reaching up to cradle her jaw.

"Move your asses," Donna calls up.

Dick hurries out of the ship into the warehouse and she is mere paces behind him when a searing pain splits her in two, right in the place she was hurt at the asylum. Kory reaches down, gripping her stomach.  
She's being poked, prodded, frozen and thawed, and then split apart, but she isn't at the asylum. It isn't their table she's on.

Before she can make sense of it, she's being thrown into another memory. The same one she's dreamed and thought about since she woke up, remembering pieces so small she couldn't make a picture out of it until now. The night she sent a distress call on her ship visits her again.

****  
She's jerks forward and her ship rocks as its hit, swerving off-course. Her fingers move quickly across her communication board and she dials in. Another crash against her ship sends it diving, and she fights to right it again. The distress call patches through and she asks for help, only getting half her coordinates out before it crashes, and the screen goes black.

"So far, she's impervious to almost all assaults," a voice says, followed by burning ache. Kory shakes it off and punches the power, falling back in her chair as her ships lifts up, righting itself before it speeds towards Earth.

****  
Kory turns to her ship and the cloak falls over it. She was escaping an attack, but she can't remember who or where she was running from, or why, only that she barely made it out.

"Damn you," the voice said in their language, and now she knew whoever it was, wasn't talking to her mother, they were talking to her.


End file.
